1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealable food storage containers that can be locked for a set time period and specifically to food storage containers that are hermetically sealed to store food in a refrigerated or non-refrigerated environment and that include a time actuated locking mechanism that can be interchangeably used with a plurality of different food storage containers, especially useful for dieters or children.
2. Description of Prior Art
Time actuated locking mechanisms for storing various articles in a box are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,506, issued to Simon, Dec. 3, 1974 shows a cigarette box that includes a self-contained locking mechanism that operates over a selected time period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,408, issued to Wirtschafter, Nov. 3, 1982, shows a timer and alarm apparatus that is used for medication dispensing containers which houses a timing alarm to notify a person when a certain medication should be taken. A drug dispensing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,652, for time controlling and dispensing a particular drug as per a therapy routine in an unsupervised environment. This device includes a lockable storage container having a timing mechanism for dispensing the particular drug at a particular time. None of the devices shown in the prior art are appropriate or usable for storing perishable goods such as foods which must be hermetically sealed, if necessary, and refrigerated. Conventional plastic or rubber-like sealable storage containers have been marketed under the trademark of Tupperware and Rubbermaid. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a sealable food storage container that has an interchangeable time actuated locking mechanism to prevent unauthorized access to food in the container except at predetermined times. The device can be used as an aid for dieters and for children to prevent access to particular foods except at predetermined selected times. The interchangeable time lock mechanism can be used with a plurality of different sealable storage containers so that only one timing mechanism need be purchased for a plurality of containers of variable size, shape or particular use.